1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trouble lamps and trouble lamp supports therefor, and more particularly to supports used for hanging the trouble lamp or maintaining the trouble lamp in any desired angular position on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows many attempts in providing a suitable, adjustable support for a trouble lamp. The Gortner patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,420, discloses a hanging support that is rotatable to six different positions. This type of adjustable trouble light support limits the positioning of the trouble light to six positions and causes a great inconvenience in a situation where only a fractional adjustment is required. Further, to accomplish even the adjustment, one has to pull on the support, rotate the trouble lamp and let go. Thus, even to get an unacceptable adjustment, one has to place his tools down, reach for the trouble lamp with both hands, and adjust it, and then resume work.
The Lieuwen patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,438, shows an infinitely adjustable trouble lamp support. However, this adjustable support is of no value when the trouble lamp is laid on the ground and needs support therefrom.
The patent of Dunkelberger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,329, shows a trouble lamp support that permits swiveling of the lamp with respect to the hook. This permits the trouble lamp support to be used as a stand. However, this type of adjustable trouble lamp support is not adaptable to the present day trouble lamp configuration which uses a side reflection shield. The present day trouble lamp needs a support that has the capability of rotation about the longitudinal axis of the trouble lamp cage.
The present invention provides both an adjustable hanging support and an adjustable support when the trouble lamp is laid on the ground. It further provides a support that can be manufactured with the trouble lamp, or can be manufactured separately and sold to persons already owning existing trouble lamps.